Mentors
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: Aria Oliver has moved back home to attend Hollywood arts along the way she will be selcted by Sikowitz to be mentored by Someone speical that has a speical bond with her brother will she beable to bring them together or will it ruin everything he have?
1. Chapter 1

Mentors PREVIEW: D

Aria's POV:

I opened the car door I stepped out and shut the door and I breathed in the Los angels' air and sighed. "I am finally home" she grabbed her stuff and ran in the house, up to her room throw her stuff on the bed and quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and throw on her favorite pair of UGGs and a blue tank top and rushed down the stairs and hugged her mom and dad. "I've missed you so much she cried". We've missed you to dear, Is her here I asked. "Yes"! They both said together. But he does not know yet we wanted you to surprise him. "He with his friends in his RV I laughed "ok" I said and ran outside and stopped and sighed this is it I said. I rang the doorbell, someone opened and hugged me. It's so good to see you he said. Yep it is Andre I said hugging back.

Beck's POV *

I sat laughing with Tori Cat Andre and Jade. As I heard my doorbell ring. Andre said he got it and got up and walked over to the door and ran and was hugging someone he was saying how much he missed someone. So I got up to see who it was I stopped dead when i saw her. A tear fell down my cheek. I ran and hugged her so tight.

Aria's POV

Beck's hug was so tight I could not breathe. It's good to see you to know can you put me down now I said. He laughed and put me down. What are you doing here he asked me. I came home da I said and laughed. I'm going to Hollywood Arts. He was so happy that he hugged again and carried me inside and sat me on his couch. Everyone was staring at me.

Tori's POV

Beck brought in a girl and sat her on the couch, I looked at her she had dark brown hair that was fluffy and it was long and wavy but she also had big brown eyes and olive skin like Beck. I wondered but I was cut by my thoughts when Beck started to talk. Everyone this is Aria and she just moved back from Florida and she going to Hollywood Arts and she's my sister. What everyone said besides Jade and Andre.

So what you guys think all put up another part of it later :D alittle taste of my writing style


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Aria's POV

I woke up the next morning at the sound of my alarm clock and took my hand and hit it. I got up out of bed got in the shower and let the warm water wake me up, and then I dried off and quickly threw on my black yoga pants, throw on a dark purple tank top and a light purple jacket and I slipped on my colorful converse. Then I slipped a spotted owl feather into my hair and walked down stairs to see my parents had made me waffles. "Thanks mom thanks dad" I said. I finished eating and grabbed my toot bag and ran out to Beck's RV, seeing him come out I smiled and hopped in the back seat of his Truck. We picked up Jade and headed to school.

Hazel's POV

Walks hand and hand with her boyfriend Alex. She had her hair in a lose braid and had on a belly shirt with a tank top underneath it with ripped jeans and sandals, while Alex had on ripped skinny jeans combat boots and a t-shirt, they laughed and talked as they waited outside as Beck pulled up in his truck. Hazel noticed a new figure come out of Beck's truck she was smaller but looked so much like him. Beck walked up to them. "Hey guys this is my sister Aria she just moved back from Florida and it's her first year here" he smiled at her. Nice to meet you I'm Haze and this is Alex". She looked at me and smiled, "hi" she said. Just then Tori and Trina pulled up in her car.

Beck's POV

As I smiled at my sister, I looked up to see Tori and Trina pulls in. Tori looked really annoyed at Trina, I laughed to myself. As tori got out of the car I could not stop starring she looked prettier then ever with her hair down in loose curl with her skinny jeans and blue tank top with flats on. Just then someone punched me in the gut I looked over to see jade giving me a nasty look. My face flushed a bright red as I realized I was starring at tori, Tori giggled at me and I smiled. Just then another figure showed up it was Cat with Robbie and Maxine, Tori and Trina cousin, Ok I have to admit that she's pretty hot with her short skirt and tight tank top and her cute sweater with her brown hair pulled back. But she's not my type.

Normal POV

Aria along with everyone else heads inside and up to a empty locker and puts her books in. beck walks up to her. "So who's your first class" he asked? Umm I said. "Some guy named Sikowitz" I said. Beck looked at me funny, what I said? "That's my Improv teacher". O hi said well lets go anyway. Ok he said", we walked into the class I sat next to him as Jade sat on the other side of him. Just then a barefooted teacher came threw the window. Hello everyone he said. Today we have several new students to this class, and anyways I have some excellent news. Tori, Jade Beck Robbie Cat and André you guys have been selected to mentor some new students this year that have been selected to attend junior classes. Ok everyone else wonder the halls. Everyone else left except for the gang and several other students. Ok Beck you will be mentoring Maxine Vega. Maxine's cheeks turn bright red, Jade you will mentor Jennifer Green, Jade smiled. Robbie you got Abby. Andre your with Mercedes Andrews and Andrew Rivers. Cat you got Wednesday Jones. And lastly Tori you got Aria Oliver.

You Like chapter 2 up tomorrow :D


	3. Chapter 2 a flame has begun

Chapter 2 a flame has begun ;)

Later at Beck's RV everyone was there that was at school Aria sat next to Tori on the floor as Jade sat on Beck's lap and Alex and Haze sat laughing on the floor next to Andre and Cat, Robbie sat with Maxine and Jenna and Mercedes Andrew and Abby and Wednesday.

Beck's POV

Alright who's up for a game of Truth or Dare", everyone yelled yes so they began. Ok I guess all go first, umm Cat "True or Dare he smirked at the little red head girl". Umm Truth she said giggling" Ok so do you have a crush on Andre he smiled at her" She turned red and nodded" Andre just stared and smiled. Ok Beck smiled. Andre you go now.

Andre's POV

Alright he he Beck truth or Dare, Umm Dare Beck said. Ok he rubs his hands together I dare you to kiss every girl in this room beside's Aria sense she's your sister and the last girl you have to kiss for a least three mins tops the highest you can is 5 mins. Beck gave him OMG look he looked at Jade who was Pist off but comes down. Ok said Beck where do I start. Ok Andre said start with Haze then Wednesday then Abby Mercedes Cat Jade Maxine then Tori oh and the others you have to kiss your 10 seconds on go. Jade was so angry sense Tori was last

Beck's POV

Aria looked at me smiling big, I laughed and got started with Hazel her lips where sweet but there where not for me Then I kissed Wednesday her lips where sugary then I kissed Abby she laughed the whole time I smiled at her Mercedes just sighed then I kissed Cat her lips where nice but I had Jade then I came to Jade she was sucking my face I loved her lips with mine but there was something different then I came to Maxine her face was really red I smiled and kissed her she was great but I came to Tori I know this was going to be difficult. So to make it funny I sat Tori on my lap and kissed her my heart started to beat faster as I kissed her with passion she was so sweet and gentle and I felt amazing when kissing her again just like that first time in Sikowitz's class it was WOW. I did not want to let go but after 5 mins I looked up to see a blushing tori and smiling faces because my cheeks when a bright red and Jade was so angry but she stayed come . I looked over at my sister who was smiling really big. Tori got up and sat by her again

Aria's Pov

I knew it from the moment I came throw those doors into Hollywood I could feel the sparks between those two. I knew my brother better then anyone and I know he really liked Tori and she like him even more. Ok so next person I smiled o.k. Andre truth or dare umm dare ok I dare you to run around the neighborhood in your boxers yelling I love Cat Valentine. Everyone looked at me and busted out laughing! Fine he said but all do it tonight. Even better I said. A later only Beck I Jade Cat and Tori where left sense Andre has to do his dare left and everyone else had gone home. Soon after Jade left so I talked to Andre and he to agreed that he knew that they had feelings toward one another so he got cat to leave him and I pretended to fall asleep on the couch and I am a heavy sleeper then I saw them sitting in awkward silence.

Tori's POV

I am so never to be sitting with Beck alone after we had kissed well I was not alone but Aria had fell a sleep then I head Beck cough I looked at him he was string at me with his big brown eyes and blushing a little with out knowing what I was doing I moved closer to him. He was moving towards me also. He grabbed me and put me on his lap I smiled as he leaned and kissed me. I kissed back and deepened it. He puts his hand throw my hair and put my hands on his Jaw line and kissed him longer. The we let go for air he titled his head on mine and I smiled at him and he smiled back. I really like you Tori he began but I neither'm nor ready to tell Jade because I'm afraid for your safety. I smiled at him, I hope you understand for now we can not be together and do you like me back he asked a little worried. I grabbed his face in my hands brought him back for a passionate kiss from my heart does that answered your question my love I said. Yes he said and he kissed me again. Aria-watched and smiled at them

Hope you enjoyed ;)


	4. Chapter 3secertsdon'tstay hidden forever

Chapter 3 secrets don't stay hidden forever

The next day at school.

Aria walks into HA wearing her usual yoga pants with a plaid shirt with an undershirt on, also wearing boots and a skully cap hanging of the back of her head. She walked up to Tori sense she has to stick with Tori all year.

"Hey tori what's new" I said. She looked down at me and was glowing

"Not much "she said while smiling, I giggled because I knew she truth about what happened last night. Just then I hear the arguing going on and you can guess who it was.

" I told you I was hanging out with Tori and Aria last night after everyone left!" Beck said while frustrated.

"Yes well I am your girlfriend and spent way to much time with them both" Jade said angrily

"Jade Aria's my sister I have not seen her in three years my god" he said while slamming his locker closed

"Whatever" she said while walking away angry, Beck sighed as he made his way towards us. "Hi" he smiled big at tori, I got the signal that e wanted to talk to her alone. "All see you in class tori" I said as I walked to class but ran into Andre.

"Hey Andre" I said excited! "Hey" he said, I put my hand over his mouth to quite him an I pointed to Tori and Beck talking we listened quietly.

" So umm..how are you tori?" he asked. "Good" she said a little never us.

"Tor I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me on Friday Jade's goanna be out of town so it can just be you and me all weekend and we can figure out if our feeling are really true" he said. "Sure I loved to she said while smiling big". Andre and I awed and watched. Beck looked around the hallway to see if anyone was watching then he leaned down and locked his lips with tori. Tori's face was bright red as they where still locked together. Andre and I where leaning on the wall by the locker peeking around the corner André leaned on me and we fell. Beck and tori broke apart and looked at us embarrassed.

"So" they began. "Sorry guys we know you kissed last night that's why Cat and Andre left early and I pretended to fall a sleep". Oh" they both where really red in the cheeks. I and Andre laughed, and then we headed to class. I sat down next to tori and André, as Hazel and Alex came in laughing and giggling. They are so cute together, I thought then I saw jade talking with Jenna, and I saw Beck with Maxine, she was twirling her hair in her fingers I rolled my eyes and laughed as she flirted with Beck. Robbie was bored and was talking with Robbie cat was showing Wednesday her sky store catalog. Sikowitz came in throw the window as always. Today class we will be working on stage kissing! Hooray he said. I laughed, Ok partners will be jade and Robbie cat and Alex and Beck and Tori and also fin with Hazel and lastly for today Andre and aria!

My face turned bright red at the thought of kissing André.

"Ok everyone let's start with Haze and Fin". Hazel got up from her seat and walked up on the small stage along with Fib who looked like was goanna exploded it was so obvious her had thing for her.

"And go" sikowitz said.

Hazel look at me Fin and tell me you have no feeling for me" she fake cries

"Hazel be begins I do love you with all my heart". "Then prove it to me right now!"She shouted, he grabbed her and kissed for a moment and hey parted and smiled at one another. Good now Alex and Cat come. Cat giggled as she got on the stage with Alex.

"And go" sikowitz said

Cat listen to me Alex began "what she said while crying", you're the love of my life if you die I die as well. She ran to him and cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. She pulled away giggling and jumps of the stage, leaving a stunned Alex. He got up and walked back to Hazel. Ok next Jade and Robbie, jade and Robbie did there scene then it was Beck and tori.

"Tori" beck said as he looked into her eyes with passion.

Yes she began", I love you so much and I have to do this know or all regret it for al long time. "ok"she said as Beck's lips meet her's and they kissed for about 2 mins. Everyone cheered as they say down.

Ok latly Aria and Andre!". Ok here's the thing I've never actually kissed a guy before so this is goanna be my first kiss in front of everyone. So let's do this thing.

"Aria listen to me we have 5 mins before they find us" Andre began. "I know I began and then where goanna get killed". "Yes before we do I must do one thing" he said, "what?" I said. He leaned in and kissed me it was different I never imagined kissing André sense I've know him forever he's like my other brother really. So after we stopped my face was red because like I said I have never kissed a guy before. Andre smiled and we got of the stage. The bell rang and we left for lunch

"Hey Aria "I turned as Tori came up to me smiling, "Hey I said. She smiled at me

"What?" I started, "your face is still red", "oh I said well the thing is I have never kissed a guy yet and this was so weird because André is like my brother and all. "I can see that". Yeah I began..

At lunch

I sit with Tori beck cat andre jade and Robbie. I was a little quite as I picked at my sandwich. Tori noticed it and sighed and rubbed my back I thanked her. Then I noticed the tension between Beck and Jade something was wrong there then I saw it Beck's face was red as hell. She must have smacked him for some reason then I saw it he was crying never in my life have I ever seen my brother cry before. Never

What will happen next and what happened between beck and jade?


	5. Chapter 4 revenge is sweet

Chapter 4 Revenge is Sweet?

Aria's POV

I was so pissed ok, because no one make's my brother cry and gets away with it I was goanna make a scene and it was not goanna end pretty. Ok I admit I have been in a few fights and the worst that has happened and I got a bloody nose but it was so worth it! I got up from my seat and started at Jade everyone was looking at me even Jade was surprised.

"What did you do to my brother Jade?" I said loudly, "Oh nothing really I just slapped him pretty good so he could learn his lesson "she smirked.

"And what lesson is that made him cry like that?" I said angry and frustrated, "because he kissed that bitch!" she points to tori" and she'll be next" Jade gets up and walks over to tori who flinches away as jade got ready to hit her but I caught her arm before she could do so. "What the hell" she yelled at me.

"It was not there fault that they kissed it was me who set them up ok?" "What jade yelled me" you why". "Because if you can not notice that like each other a lot!" "What!" Jade said as she got loose of my grip and was about to punch me in the face when Beck stopped her.

"You know jade I was goanna see before I made my final choice about leaving you for tori but I was giving us a second change sense I thought maybe we could start over but now I know I made the right choice where through jade" he said angrily, "what she cried out! "You heard me Jade and if you lay a hand on me tori or aria again all make your life a living hell you got that!" she was silent but she stormed off as people cheered and clapped as Beck went over to tori and kissed her then hugged me tight. "Thank you" he whispered in my ear, "for what" I asked, "for standing up for me and tori". I smiled and kissed his cheek "your every welcome", he smiled at me.

Tori's POV

I saw so grateful towards Beck and an especially towards Aria if it was not for her I might have a huge bruise on my face right about now. Jade is a

Horrible person but I've never known her to be violet, but whatever I was happy and that's all I cared about. I sighed as I got up from the lunch table and we headed to the black box theater. Sense some of us had signed up for salsa dancing I signed up with beck and aria had signed up with André.

Maxine's POV

I was so bored as I walked down the hall in my sliver mini skirt and dress shirt that was a matching sliver with black and I also had my hair back in a bun that was scurried tightly in my hair. I did not care that guys where looking at my ass I liked it but there was only guy I wanted to impress but he is taken by Jade (she does not know that they ended it and now he's with tori) if you don't know who I'm talking well then all tell you he's my mentor Beck Oliver, he's super hot and sweet and sexy. As I walk to meet him at his locker sense we have PE together and he just got out of Salsa dancing with my cousin Tori oh how I wish I was her sometimes only because she's Beck's closet friend besides Andre. I was so happy as I got closer to his locker but I stopped dead as I saw him kissing…

Aria's POV

I was so excited for Salsa dancing it has been a dream of mine for a long time and it will be fun sense I'm taking it with Beck tori and andre. I am so happy for beck and tori there so cute together. As we entered the dance studio/black box where we would practice sense it has a wood floor on the stage. As I walked in I noticed a few other kids giving us nasty looks so I did something about it

"IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY TO OUR FACES YOU GOIT IT!" they scurried off to the other side of the black box. Tori, andre and beck where laughing at me then I joined them. As I teacher came in he paired us up I was with Andre of course, we learned several steps it was instructing to learn them sense I have never salsa danced before but it came natural to me. At the end of the class I walked to my locker which was next to Tori's weird right but I walked up to my locker which was decorated as a owl face covered with different styles of feathers that where painted on. Did I mention that I'm a great drawer to? I sighed as I threw my books in and grabbed my stuff for sikowitz's class, just then I see Beck walk over with tori I smiled at them and walked away knowing that they wanted to be alone that's when I ran into Wednesday and Cat.

"Hi Cat hey Wednesday what's up?" I asked them, "Not much "said Wednesday, "Yep"cat chimed in. I laughed as we walked to our next class together.

Beck's POV

"Finally where alone" said beck as he grabbed his things from his locker, "yeah"said tori as she walked to her locker. I got up from my locker as I watched tori get her stuff. I smiled as I walked over and grabbed her by her hips and turn her around to face me, she smirked at me and kissed me quickly as she grabbed her bag and shut her locker, I smirked and pulled her closer to me and I kissed her again, she giggled into my mouth as I realsed her and I grabbed her hand and we walked to class. When we got there we sat beside Maxine she looked hot today but I like I said I have someone, but I noticed she looked crushed she looked at me with hurt in her eyes but I smiled at her and she looked down as I saw a blush on her face. Then I noticed Hazel and Alex kissing in the corner of the room I laughed at this because just yesterday they where fighting about the stage kiss. Now they suck at each others faces.

Maxine's POV

I was so shocked to see Beck kissing my cousin Tori a tear fell down my face as I ran to class, I sat down and cleaned up my face as I saw beck and tori come in and sit by me I could not help but look up as beck smiled at me and I could help but not blush as I looked down at my feet then I looked the other way crying a little. I sighed as school ended I walked over to trina's car in the parking lot sense I have been staying with tori and trina for the year. Trina came a few mins later and we drove home sense tori was with Beck. As we got to the house I hopped out of the car and went to my room (aka the guest room) I flopped down on my bed and sighed as I washed my hair out and then dried it and went down stairs as my natural hair came on it was was wavy I had a pair of pj pants and a simply tank top that's when I noticed everyone down stairs. I saw Robbie tori beck trina cat andre jenna jade also idk why she was here, but anyways I also saw hazel alex abby Wednesday and aria and Andrew and Mercedes.

"Wht is everyone here?"I asked tori, "well sense my parents are gone every having a get together everyone's spending the night "she said while blushing.

"Ok" I said as I walked down stairs and sat by Abby, "so what are we gonna do now"I asked.

"Well we could play 7 mins in Heaven "she said, everyone agreed

No one's POV

Everyone sat in around the couch. "Ok I volunteer for Maxine to go first with Andre. Maxine looked at Andre and turned bright red she also has a thing for him as well. Andre smiled and took her hand and dragged her up stairs to tori's room. Everyone followed as Andre shut the door. Several mins past before they came out Andre smiled with a huge grin on his face as we walked out the guys where cheering him on and when Maxine came she was blushing a bright red. Everyone laughed as Andre was picked again by beck and cat was going next. Cat was giggling as Andre dragged her into the room when she came out she was flushed n red as ever andre was smiling and blushing. Everyone cheered them. After a few of them went in with 7 mins in heaven they eat pizza and watched a movie that's when Andre spoke. "You guys wanna play Triple dog?" He explained the game and rules. Ok so everyone understands the game everyone nodded. Ok sense it's Tori's party she decides the order.

Toir blushed, "ok I say Cat goes' first", "Ok I pick tori to dare me. Tori smiled and whispered in cat's ear, cat blushed as she grabbed andre's hand and took him toa closet. "I dare you to stay in there till midnight with andre and ever half an hour you missed send a picture to us if you guys kissing or you have to sleep in the old abandon ware house, everyone agreed.

"Ok who's next asked Maxine who was a little excited. Tori looked around till she came to Jade. "Jade is next pick your person to dare you" tori smirked. Jade rolled her eyes, "I pick Jennifer to dare me "she said. Jennifer sighed as she thought for a moment. "Ok I dare you to drink a bottle of wine then give Robbie a lap dance. Everyone was shocked including jade she sighed and did the dare. Later there was only to left to dare was tori and beck. Trina was the only one spends the night in the ware house. Ok Beck your next pick your darer" she giggled.

"Ok I pick Cat to dare me "he said, cat giggled "ok beck I dare you to Selena Harris's house and when she opens the door kiss her and laugh in her face "she said giggling. Beck did it. Ok I am last tori said. Beck got up from the couch to use the bathroom. Ok I pick jade to dare me"tori said. Jade smiled "ok I dare you to*whispers in her ear8 to go to 3rd base with Beck tonight" she laughed as tori's face turned bright red. Jade tells everyone else besides beck who comes in a few mins later. Well tori are you going to do your dare now or not "she smirked tori nodded and pulled beck up the stairs with her into her room she locks the door. Everyone runs up and stairs and listens threw the door.

"So what's your dare beck asked confused, "well tori began" "im supposed to go to 3rd base with you with your up for that beck her face was really red at the moment. Beck was shocked but got closer to her grabbed her and lied her down on the bed and hovered over her he leans in and kisses her. "Does that answer your question he said while kissing her again as he lifts her shirt up over her head. "Yeah it does "she says threw kisses.

Sorry for the hangcliffer but I wanted to leave it here or now stay awesome ;)


	6. update :

Hey everyone well it's that time again to add more characters first off I will expect up to 10 this time also I am looking for more juniors to take on younger students and a few seniors so make away ;) I make my finally descion December 11

Here are two characters that my friends made: D

Name SkyLar Valentine

Age 15

Hair style light brown also straight and long and also has red velvet strikes in her hair

Skin color Sun kissed tan

Clothes style- Bright and colorful where's converses uggs and heals and loves laced Dresses

Talent- Singing

Eye color brown

SkyLar is an exciting friendly random and bubbly girl who is so like her sister Cat Valentine.

Toir-is one of her BFF's

Beck is a close friend

Cat is the best sister ever

Jade is a close friend

Robbie friend

Lane talked to him sometimes

Sinjin friend (idk why XD)

Trina-friend as well

Andre-close friend

Rex-funny guy

Name Kylie Vega

Age-15

Hair style light brown and curly medium length with side bangs

Eye color brown

Skin color lightish tan

Clothing style Mini skirts nice shirts and dresses and wears converses and uggs and sometimes wears blue feathers in her hair

Talent Dancing and Singing

Kylie is nice like's to stay focused and is funny and down to earth.

By the way she is Maxine's little sister

Tori-Really close

Beck-friends

Jade-BFF

Cat-really close

Robbie-annoying

Lane-weird

Sinjin-creepy

Trina- hates her

Andre- friends

Rex-hates him

Also I hope you have enjoyed the story so far I have ideas for the future next chapter is gonna take a while it's gonna be long and it will turn off where I left beck and tori XD

Stay pretty~Ribbontail


	7. Chapter 5 Christmas time i here part 1

Chapter 5 Christmas is here, so let's cheer?

**Welcome back to the story of our young Hollywood arts students and today is Christmas eve and surprise are coming ;)**

Aria's POV

Its been a week sense the party at tori's and the conflict between her and beck ;). I am so pumped because it's Christmas eve and where doing secret Santa at school and guess who I got…..Beck! XD silly I know. I told tori what I got him he's always wanted s dog so I got him one. It s rottie puppy his name is Bo. I'm giving him tonight when everyone comes to our Christmas bash! I sighed as I walked down the hall of the school, recently one of my besties SkyLar Valentine came to HA. She's awesome and yes she's cat's little sis then there's Maxine's little sis Kaylie she's great but where not that close. I bummed into someone and dropped my books

"Oh I'm sorry I'm such a clods" said a sweet voice. "Oh it's fine" I said standing up looking into Brown eyes. My face turned red as I looked over the boy I was standing infront of he was tall well not tall tall he also had hair like my brothers and there where blonde highlights in his hair he smiled at me as he held my books.

"Here "he hands them to me, "Thanks "I said still smiling. "I'm Chris albey"he said smiling at me. "I'm Aria Oliver "I said smiling. "So your Beck's little sis "he said. "Yep…well bye "I said and ran away quickly. That was embarring.

Later that night at the Oliver's house

Aria's POV

I sighed as I walked down stairs to the downstairs of my house I wore a red and black sweater plaid with black yogapants with a Christmas hat on. I spotted everyone. Beck was sitting with tori andre cat and everyone else in the corner of the living room, they waved me over and I gladly walked over smiling which I had on my face all day long thanks to a sortin boy…. We hugged and talked for a while till Beck stood up and announced it was secret Santa time. Everyone whooed

I quickly ran outside to get Bo off my parents seen they texted me saying they where here with Bo. I ran inside with him behind me.

"Hey Beck"I yelled to my brother, he turned around and smiled at me. "Merry Christmas Beck from your secret santa"I move so he can see Bo. Beck was speechless but then smiled and cried alittle as he hugged me tight "thanks kiddo". "Your welcome Beck" I said while beck took Bo from me. Everyone else got there gifts expect for me and tori Andre gave cat a kiss under the milsttoe which I found sweet.

Tori's POV

I was waiting to see who my secret santa was Beck had to give a gift. I figured he was my secret santa but I don't know yet. Just then Beck pulled me to a corner of the room. Merry chrismas from your secret Santa he smiled at me. I blushed as he gave me a promise ring; I then kissed him for a long time. Then I pulled away as i ran up to the bathroom to….

**Cliffhanger I know it's really short but I just wanted to post thr Christmas eposide part 1 ;)**


	8. Chapter 5 Christmas time i here part 2

**Ello everyone it's time to get back to our little Christmas party **

Tori's POV

I ran to the bathroom and threw up my shrimp

"Shit I knew that shrimp was bad" she said as she wiped her mouth off and brushed her teeth and rejoined beck that was waiting for her

"Sorry had bad shrimp" she smiled at him

"Good I thought maybe…you now"

"No" she said kissing him again

Beck laughed as they made there may to the dance floor next to Alex and Hazel as they danced to set fire to the rain by Adele.

"I love you"tori mumbled into beck's chest. Beck smiled as he took his finger and lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I love you to" he said smiling. Tori blushed and smiled, she pulled him closer to her as they danced.

Aria's POV

I looked around wondering who was my secret santa wa. I walked around till I bumped into someone I looked up and smiled

"Oh heyy it's you Aria right" he sayed smiling

"Yeah and it's Chris right?" I said smiling

"Yepp sure is" he said handing me a gift

"Merry Christmas" he said smiling

"thanks" I open it and inside was a golden guitar necklace.

"Oh my it's beautiful "thank I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and took my hand

"Wanna dnace' he asked

"Yeah sure" as danced till midnight and everyone went him beside's tori of course.

**Merry Christmas everyone **

**Love you all 3**


	9. Chapter 6  he's just not the one

Sorry for such a long wait had writer's block but I think I'm coming out of it I hope…

**It has been one week sense we have been back in school, and I was wondering throughout the halls in search my boyfriend, yes my boyfriend.**

**It's Chris Abley I was a little worried sense he has not answered any of my texts or calls all week so I am going to confront him sense we just got let out for lunch.**

**I quickly ran to the black box theater where I usually meet to go to lunch. **

**That's when I saw him I froze in place and I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks what I saw was just heart breaking. **

**What stood before me was my boyfriend Chris kissing my now ex-best friend Rain Jogia. **

**Chris stepped away and softly whispered to her just enough for me to hear.**

"**I love you"**

**He said smiling at her, my heart broke at that moment she just smiled and said it back. I just backed away and ran off tears running down my face. I wasn't looking where I was going I ran into someone I looked up my vision blurred sense I was crying, they placed a hand on my shoulder I know who it was, it was Andre he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear.**

"**What's wrong Aria?" he asked with confusion.**

"**Chris cheated on me with Rain" I said burring my head into his chest. He pulls me closer and kisses my head, and then he grabs my hand and dragged me off to his lunch table where everyone was. Aria looks up her face tear stained also her face was puffy and her eyes red.**

**Andre left me her their standing there and quickly whispered into Beck's ears got red, that only happened when he was embarrassed or very angry, he got up and followed andre followed by Alex. I buried my head into my hands. The girls looked at me confusion on all of their faces, I looked up at them and explained everything to them hoping they understand my situation and I saw the sorrow on their face's knowing they felt bad for me.**

**We finished eating the guys came back a little later Andre had a busted lip Beck had a nasty bruise on his stomach while Robbie had a black eye and Alex's shirt was ripped.**

**I smiled and thanked them all for doing that for me. **

**We head to our theater class all we really do was talk about a play we were putting on in a few weeks, I was part of the stage crew like everyone else besides Jade and Andre who got the lead roles and a few extras here and there.**

**Then we headed to Sikowitz's class I usually love his class but of course I was sad because of a sort in someone.**

**I sat in the far back by myself, Beck looked back at me with a worried look on his face but I just smiled but it quickly faded away as sikowitz entered the class.**

**I drifted off into my mind to my happy place where life was perfect where I was not unhappy and I had my friends with me, and my brother was happy which he is but I was not heart broken. **

**I break away from this when someone taps her on the shoulder I look up to see Tori I smile a little and get up and follow her out of class.**

"**Come on Aria let's go where heading to the hospital to see Beck and Andre" she said padding me on the back.**

**I gave her a questioning look, "Oh they never came to class you see Chris's friends ganged up on them in the bathroom and bet them pretty bad so there in the hospital.**

**I was shocked but quickly ran to Robbie's car as we drove to the hospital. I was nervous as we pulled up to the hospital; I jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital with tori hot on my tail. I ran to the front desk, the lady looked at me.**

"**I'm looking for Beck Oliver and Andre Harris."**

**I said breathing in and out heavily; of course they're on the 2****nd**** floor room 113.**

**We nodded and ran off to the room as we entered we saw someone we did not expect. Jade growled and spoke out**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**

So until next time and sorry if it's not that great had this started sense Christmas 

~Ribbontail


End file.
